<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this what marriage is? by Poutini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320446">Is this what marriage is?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini'>Poutini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Patrick shimmies adorably back to the bed.  He fills David’s flute and then his own.</i><br/>“Is this what marriage is?” David asks, insecurity masked by his glib question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this what marriage is?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick shimmies adorably back to the bed.  He fills David’s flute and then his own.</p><p>“Is this what marriage is?” David asks, insecurity masked by his glib question. </p><p>“Nope, this is just left over from the picnic yesterday, and I didn't wanna waste it so…”</p><p>Patrick clinks his glass against David’s.</p><p>“Coulda lied!” David says cheekily before taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps asking though.  </p><p>Sometimes, Patrick answers seriously.</p><p>Like when David has finally relaxed, put away his phone, and curled up on Patrick’s chest, hoping his body doesn’t betray him again. “Yeth,” Patrick assures David, drawing his lips closed over his mouthguard to press a kiss to David’s temple as they settle into the warm sheets on a crinkly mattress cover.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Patrick teases.</p><p>Like when Patrick brings David’s lunch back with him to the store after a contract-renewal meeting with a vendor at the Cafe.  “Nope! Self preservation, David!  I know how you get when you’re hangry!”</p><p> </p><p>He asks so much that it becomes an expectation, and Patrick sometimes answers preemptively.</p><p>“This is marriage, David!” he calls out, as David passes him the roll of toilet paper through the smallest-as-possible crack in the bathroom door.  </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Patrick even asks.</p><p>Like when he comes home to find David in the kitchen, wearing very little under a plain black apron, the wooden spoon perched seductively on his bottom lip, his tongue dipping into the bowl of the spoon to taste his concoction, and David only replies with a wink and a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>It becomes an inside joke, tucked in a box in David’s heart, along with the various pet names they’ve accumulated for each other, nestled comfortably with the mental map of all of the places on Patrick’s body that make him twitch, giggle, or moan.  There’s a hundred <em> I’m sorrys </em> and at least a hundred matching make-up kisses stored in the box, and an increasing number of whispered promises and jokes that only they understand. There’s no shortage of belly laughs, nor contented sighs in the box either. And on quiet nights, when his husband falls asleep unfairly fast, and David lies awake taking inventory of everything that’s contained within, the answer passes over him like a warm summer breeze.  <em>This. This is what marriage is. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>